Confusion
by Kumiko-kun
Summary: A demon attackes the makai and wants what he demands. Koenma wants to send Yuusuke in to attack the demon but that may cause more harm then good with Yuusuke's memory being wiped. Read and Review!
1. Part 1

Hey everyone!! It's Reiyna again. Remember I don't own any of the YYH characters. Wish I did though. Lol. HAKAI IS MINE!! NO PLAGERIZING!

WHAT'S AROUND THE NEXT CORNER FOR YOU?

**Confusion**

**Part 1**

**By: Reiyna**

_How is it that I find myself again looking at this book of memories so old that I can hardly remember their names? Yet, in my heart I can hear their voices and see their movements like it was just yesterday that I saw them. I cannot understand this feeling deep down within me when I catch a simple glance at the photos. Still, I look day after day at this book and at each photo. Staring at each trying to find a hidden memory within my soul deep down inside. _The young man at his desk thought to himself as he rested his head in his arms, looking at the photo album. He wasn't usually one to think about certain things but this confused him. If he hadn't seen any of the people in a few years, why does he still act like he knows them? Even he didn't know why he did such a thing.

He sighed and closed the album, running a hand through his dark brown hair. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his brown eyes and linked his hands behind his head.

"Yuusuke, are you awake in there?" A familiar voice asked through the doorway. It was a voice he heard everyday at this time. A voice that annoyed him to no end.

"Hai, Botan, I am in here," he yelled back as he stood and put the album back on the shelf where he found it.

The door opened and Yuusuke found himself staring into the eyes of this blue-haired version of death. She was always so cheerful before but now she seemed so somber.

"What is it, Botan, is something wrong?" He asked, grabbing a hold of her shoulders.

She shook her head, her hair swinging from side-to-side. "Lord Koenma wishes to speak with you, Yuusuke, and he isn't too happy about what he has to talk about."

Yuusuke nodded and sighed. "I'll be right there, tell him that."

She nodded and left.

He glanced once more at the album on the shelf, sighing. Then, closing the door behind him, he left his room in the Reikai to go visit the Reikai ruler. The halls leading to Koenma's room were dark and gloomy. They weren't like they were years ago when he used to walk them to report to the ruler. Although, back then the worlds weren't run by the demons of the Makai. The demons still allowed Koenma to rule the Reikai but under one condition. Yuusuke was uninformed of this condition, like many others he was aware of. He seemed to be the victim of many in this little war among the worlds.

It didn't take him long to reach the door to Lord Koenma's office. The doors were decorated with the scene from the battle ending the war in which the demons won against the once powerful Reikai Tentai. There were four fighters on the side of the Reikai that stood out. Their faces were somewhat familiar to him yet he couldn't place them.

Even before he could think more on the decorated doors they opened for him to enter. He took the first step carefully then made his way in naturally. At the other end of the room, a small toddler sat in a huge chair behind a large desk. A blue ogre stood to his side, talking quietly amongst themselves until they heard Yuusuke's footsteps.

"You're here," the little guy said, turning to face Yuusuke. "The news I have to tell you may shatter your heart more than it already has been shattered."

"Tell me anyway! I want to hear it," he yelled, approaching the desk.

Koenma sighed. "It seems that the Makai has taken another route away from us and has decided to take over the Ningenkai. We want you to go down there and watch out for any demon that isn't familiar to you."

At first he just nodded but then a thought hit him. _Familiar to me? Why would any demon be familiar to me? _"Why would I know any demon, my lord?"

Koenma shook his head, remembering his condition he had agreed to when the war ended. "Just watch out for any of them."

Yuusuke nodded, still confused. He turned to leave the room.

"Oh and Yuusuke."

He turned to look at Koenma. "Hai?"

"Botan will be checking in on you just in case you are injured. She will also explain the rest of the details to you," the small lord added before the Tentai left.

Another nod and Yuusuke was gone to his room. He began to pack up his things in his room. Most of his clothing fit into a small suitcase that he'd carry with him to his new residence. Before he left his room, he grabbed the album off the shelf and when to meet up with Botan.

She waited for him outside the gates to the Reikai palace. Her usual smile wasn't on her face when he met up with her.

"Kon'nichi wa, Yuusuke," she said, bowing to him.

He did the same to her.

"Shall we get going, then?" She asked, producing her oar.

Yuusuke nodded and climbed on behind her. Botan soared down to the Ningenkai quick enough just so that Yuusuke was able to keep a hand on his things.

When they reached the Ningenkai, they landed in a small alley where they wouldn't be noticed. Botan lead him out of the alley, explaining things on the way to his new home.

"Lord Koenma has arranged a place for you to stay while you are here," she said, quietly. "You won't have to worry about rent or anything else; he had taken care of that already. While you are here, you'll spend your days in a normal high school, where you can watch the traffic of the younger kids. After that you will scout out the city at night to watch the older folks. You will get the hang of this eventually, so don't worry."

They arrived at his new apartment in only a matter of minutes. "Here we are, Yuusuke, you're new home."

Yuusuke looked up at the building, sighing. He followed her the entire way up to his new home. All he really wanted was to get inside here and go to sleep. The memories that awoke from the pictures were unhappy ones yet they sparked interest in his heart.

"You'll start school tomorrow, Yuusuke, don't forget." She said, smiling. "If I need to I will come wake you."

Yuusuke chuckled. "I'll remember tomorrow, don't worry."

With that she left him outside his new home. As soon as she was gone, he unlocked the door and entered the empty apartment. For a moment he stood in the open doorway, looking at the emptiness of the place where was to live. He sighed again and closed the door behind him, locking it.

He walked over to the kitchen area and sat down his suitcase. There was a small table by the refrigerator where he sat his album. In his heart he debated whether to look through the album or go to sleep and start fresh the next morning. Finally the little amount of energy he felt in his body took over and he decided to go to bed. He removed his jacket and shoes and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. As a substitute for a blanket he used his jacket. It took only a short minute for him to fall asleep after his eyes drifted shut.

The morning sun woke him early in the morning. After he finally got moving, he found that someone had entered him apartment late that night and dropped off the uniform for the school he was to attend. He took a short shower to wash his hair before dressing in his school uniform. Unlike before, he didn't gel his hair down, it had gotten to be far more of a hassle lately. Besides some people thought he looked better when he let it the way it usually was naturally.

His food supply in his apartment was nowhere to be seen so he went without a breakfast like so many mornings before. He wasn't too thrilled to be going back to school and this time he had to keep his grades up. If he didn't Koenma would kill him or send him to the most powerful of the demons, which were too strong for him. Sighing, he walked out of his home and toward his school.

He tried to keep his face to himself but it failed. Every face he passed brought back some kind of memory he couldn't quite make out. One face after another and one memory after another. Soon he felt like his head was going to explode with the amount of information it was processing. It wasn't like he wasn't used to thinking, it was just that he didn't want to think about what he was remembering. Everything seemed so harmful, well everything that he could make out properly.

_I don't want to think about it anymore, _he said to himself, rubbing his forehead as he walked. _It's too hard to think about. My memories are so gruesome. So hard to see. Why am I seeing these things when I look at everything?_

He wasn't watching where he was going and ended up knocking the person in front of him over. This kicked him from his trance and back to reality where he found himself laying on top of another guy. For a moment he just laid there, staring at the person under him. Then he remembered what he was doing. He stood up quickly and helped the other to his feet. Both were blushing in their embarrassment.

"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to knock you over," Yuusuke said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was an accident," the other said in a strange voice.

Yuusuke's eyes shot open and he looked-or rather started- at the young man around his age. The red hair and green eyes reminded him of one of the photos in his album. He knew this boy yet he couldn't remember why or how he knew him. It was all a black to him, there were no memories of a name to go along with that face.

He heard the other boy chuckle, again bringing him back to reality.

"It looks like you are new to this area," he said, smiling at Yuusuke. "My name is Shuuichi Minamino. What's yours?"

"Yuusuke, Yuusuke Urameshi," he replied, bowing his head to the other kid.

"You and I go to the same school, by the looks of our uniforms," Shuuichi suggested. "Why don't I show you where the school is, it's not too far from here?"

Yuusuke nodded. He followed the young man toward his new school, thinking. _Shuuichi Minamino, I know that name but only vaguely. There was someone I knew who went by that name and another. What connection do I have with this young man?_

"Yuusuke?"

.... "Yuusuke?"

He shook his head and looked up. "Hai?"

"You were spacing out, Yuusuke," Shuuichi said, smiling. "We are already at school. Most kids wait until school starts to space out."

"Gomen nasai," he answered, grinning.

"Come on, I will show you the office. Then you can get situated with their help," the young boy said, leading him into the school building.

Shuuichi led him to the large office where other students stood, waiting.

Once inside, Yuusuke bid him a farewell, promising that he'd be okay by himself. _I remember a young man like this, _he thought, rubbing his eyes.

"Excuse me, I was just transferred into this school," he said to the lady behind the desk.

"Ah, yes, Yuusuke Urameshi," she read off of a packet of paper. "Not many kids are lucky enough to get transferred to this school. You must be very important to get into here." She handed him a small packet of paper. "This is your schedule, the map and all of the information you will need as a new student to our school."

"Arigato," he said, taking the packet and walking out of the office. He began to flip through the packet and found the list of his classes. After reading the list he sighed. _English first, I must have incredible luck. _He thought to himself as he began his walk to his first class.

The class wasn't very full, yet he did see Shuuichi again. It pained him a little to see the young man, something inside him didn't like this kid. Yet another part was happy to see him, it was one more student he knew. He was introduced to the class and placed in the seat on Shuuichi's right side. Luckily for him, he stayed awake for the entire class and managed to stay with everyone in class.

After class, he got to talk with Shuuichi again. This time it was less embarrassing than before.

"You did well for the first time in class," the red-head said, smiling as he walked Yuusuke to his next class. "Not many kids can stay awake during Sensei Imide's lectures."

"But you do."

"I know," he replied, nodding a bit. "That's because I enjoy English very much."

Yuusuke nodded. _His voice is so familiar. Why can I not remember him from before? I know I knew him. _"What is your next class?"

"Algebra. Yours?"

"History." Yuusuke glanced at his schedule and sighed. "Arigato, Minamino-san."

"Just call me Shuuichi."

"Hai, you can call my Yuusuke."

Shuuichi nodded and left him.

For a moment he stood there before moving to his next class. The first day of classes went all the same; he'd meet the teacher and the student then onto the next class. When it came to gym, he was in heaven. It was his chance to show then what he could do. He didn't was to look like a show-off but he did the best he could. In the beginning of class they were to run 4 laps around the track. For being the newest student in class, the teacher congratulated him on being the second person to finish. The student who finished in first was a small student, shorter than he was at least. His hair was spiky with a white star in the center.

_I wonder who he is, _he thought to himself as he rested and waited for the other students. _He seems slightly familiar like Shuuichi and like Shuuichi I cannot place a name to him. _

"Urameshi!"

Yuusuke looked up and found him being stared straight into the teacher's eyes. "Yes, sensei?"

"I want you to pay attention when I am addressing all of the students, got it?"

"Of course, sensei," he said, nodding to him.

The other students were staring at him but he was used to stares being directed his way. He went to stand with the other students and listened to the teachers plans for the class. Soon he found himself playing a game of football, an American sport. Yuusuke loved the game; he got to tackle the boys when he wanted to and run as much as he wished. Although he didn't understand all of the rules, he got along quite well with the game.

After the game was over, he was congratulated on getting his team the last point for them to win. He was happy that finally he wasn't being yelled at by the teachers or other students. Maybe this time he would actually have friends that wouldn't like him solely because he could fight.

Suddenly, Yuusuke's head began to hurt, causing him to fall to the ground holding his head. The other kids gathered around him as he was on the ground. Whispers around him didn't help him come back to reality this time.

_What am I seeing? Is it a memory or a dream? He saw three figures standing off into the distance. Who are they? Two stood taller than the third. They all stood with their faces turned away from him. Do I know them? 'Hey!' He heard himself call out to the three who stood away from him._

The students around him had called out for them to help Yuusuke. Despite the teacher's cry for Yuusuke, he wouldn't come out of his anti-reality.

_Then another vision shadowed his eyes but this time it wasn't a dream like before. A fire was in this one and there was nothing but bodies laying everywhere. He found himself standing in the middle of the ring of bodies with blood on his fingers. It dripped from the tips onto the dirt beneath his fingers. Sweat ran down his face as he stared disbelieving what he saw in front of him. This cannot be real. I couldn't have done this to so many. _Yuusuke screamed out, scaring the students and the teacher. He gripped his head harder in the pain or frustration of what he was witnessing.

"NO! This cannot be real! I wouldn't do that!" He yelled, shaking his head from side to side.

The short, dark-haired student stood to the side watching Yuusuke. _He's in so much pain. I wonder what he is seeing._

Yuusuke's vision disappeared from his eyes, leaving him to stare into the eyes of his fellow students.

"Urameshi, are you okay?" The sensei asked, kneeling down by his side.

Slowly, unsure of his voice, he nodded and stood. He was a little shaky when he stood but he took none of the offers of help. He told them that he just wanted to be alone right now to think. Everyone watched him as he went into the school's locker room to change.

His head still hurt but he tried not to let that bother him too much. All he wanted to do now was to lie down and not do anything otherwise. Yet he wouldn't be allowed to do that until he went home and even then he had things to do. He couldn't very well live in a home with no furniture or food in it, could he? As fast as he could, he changed into his regular school uniform and went to his next class. A massive headache was still with him.

The end of the day came slowly for him but he made it through his first day of regular school again. When he left the school building he found Shuuichi standing at the gate, waiting for someone.

He walked up to him and asked, "who are you waiting for?"

"My friend. We always walk home together."

Yuusuke nodded and went to leave.

"Why don't you wait with me then I can introduce you two," the red-head suggested, smiling at him.

For a short time he stood there, thinking of him options. "Okay," he replied, moving to stand beside Shuuichi with his books by his side.

It didn't take long for the short, dark-haired boy from Yuusuke's gym class to exit the building and walk up to the pair. Shuuichi smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Yuusuke, this is Hiei Jaganshi. Hiei, this is Yuusuke Urameshi," Shuuichi introduced, smiling as he did so.

Hiei nodded to him, saying that they had already been introduced in a previous class. Shuuichi seemed to be happy at this news.

Yuusuke just stared at the short student, perplexed. _Hiei Jaganshi. I know this name also but from where? I cannot remember the memory of him. _He shook his head and nodded to him.

"Perhaps, we will see each other again tomorrow, Yuusuke." Shuuichi stated as he pushed himself from the wall.

"Hai," was his reply. He watched as the two started their walk from the school. _I wish I could remember them and my connection to them._

Shaking his head, he started his own way home.

"Lord Koenma, I wished we didn't have to do that to him," Botan said, sighing as she watched Yuusuke on the monitor. "He seems so weird now that his memories of his friends were taken from him."

"Me too, Botan, but there was little we could do," the small toddler replied, sucking his pacifier. "But if I hadn't have sacrificed him the worlds would be worse off then they are now. Souls would be sentenced right to Hell for no reasons and the wrong souls would be left to ruin Heaven."

"I know but it seems too sad for him."

"We must hope that he regains his memory so he finds the others without them telling him who they are," he said, sighing. "We want him to kill the Makai's new ruler but we don't want him to do it alone. I cannot tell him who Hiei, Shuuichi and Kuwabara really are to him. This is what he must figure out on his own before the world is consumed by the demons. I only wish that there was something more I could do for him."

"So do I, Lord Koenma." Botan sighed and left the room, not wanting to watch Yuusuke's face anymore.

Yuusuke opened the door to his apartment and entered the dark emptiness. A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked around once more at nothing. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing in his apartment. No books. No chairs. Not even a bed to lie on. The only things in his room were the suitcase of clothing and the album that lay on the counter by the stove. This album was the only thing he had as a clue for what he used to have long ago. If Botan or Koenma knew that he had it, they would've taken it away long before now. He was glad that he never told them or showed either of them the album.

He made his way passed the album and to his suitcase. Kneeling down, he removed a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt to change into. Once he was in his normal clothing and out of the school uniform he went to the counter. He opened the cover slowly and glanced down at a photo from long ago.

He couldn't even remember any of the names to belong to anyone except Botan and Koenma. The others were a complete blur to him when he thought about it. _I wish I knew their names. It pains me when I cannot place a name with each face. _Then he saw the face of the red-head with the white shirt on. _That's Shuuichi! I remember him but why am I in a photo with him when I don't know anything about him. _Another face stood out to him. _The man in the black, that's Hiei! They go to my school but I've never remember taking this photo with them. And who are the others in the photo. I don't..._

A knock at the door startled him away from his thoughts. "Who is it?"

"It's Shuuichi, from school."

_How'd he find out where I lived? _"Hold on." He walked over and opened the door, not even realizing that he left the photo album open to the first page. "Kon'nichi wa, Shuuichi. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come say hello," he said, smiling.

"Oh, do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Shuuichi entered the apartment and stared in amazement. "Yuusuke, there's nothing in here."

"I know. I just moved in and had no time to go out and shop before I had to go to school." Yuusuke said, closing the door when Shuuichi was in. "I was going to go later on."

Shuuichi sighed. "Even though there's nothing in here, it is a pretty place," he said as he smiled at Yuusuke. "I hope you and I can become friends, Yuusuke."

Yuusuke blinked then saw the album. He went over to it and shut the cover. Shuuichi saw his movement and went to stand by him.

"What is that?"

"Memories from my past, I think." He replied, picking it up and holding it out in front of him. "I don't really know."

"May I see?" He asked, politely. "I understand if you don't want to show me."

Yuusuke thought about it for a moment then nodded to him. "Maybe you can help me with something." He sat the album down and opened to the first page. "Who is everyone in here?"

Shuuichi looked at the photo. _This is what Koenma was talking about. I cannot tell him anything about these people. I know what I must do to help him and that's keep him alive in this world but..._

"Shuuichi?"

"Gomen nasai, Yuusuke, but I do not recognize anyone besides yourself, Hiei and I." He said, hoping that it was okay to say that. "I cannot think of why the photo would be taken with people whom I don't know."

Yuusuke sighed and nodded. "It's okay, Shuuichi, I'm sure I will remember someday."

_Gomen, Yuusuke, but this is one thing I cannot help you with. _He thought as they paged through the rest of the album. When they were done looking at the album, Shuuichi suggested that they go out for dinner and then go shopping for what Yuusuke needed. Yuusuke agreed. Once Yuusuke was ready they set off to get their dinner. Shuuichi led them to his favorite café to eat. It was a small café that not many people went to but according to Shuuichi it was the best place to eat.

Yuusuke ordered a burger and fries. Shuuichi ordered chicken and rice. While they waited for their food, they talked about what they liked to do in their free time. Yuusuke was amazed that Shuuichi only read during his free time after finishing his school work and studying. He didn't think that that was a normal thing for teenagers to do but it worked for Shuuichi.

"My mother prides on me getting good grades," he explained, sipping his tea. "It's not that hard to get them either, if you study a little every night and do your work."

"Your mom seems to care about you though from what you tell me," Yuusuke said, looking at his cup. "I wish I had someone like that."

"I'm sure you will have someone eventually, Yuusuke, everyone does." Shuuichi said, smiling. "Here's our food."

They ate in silence. _I wish it were true, Shuuichi, but I don't think that will happen. _Yuusuke sighed after taking another bite of his burger. He didn't know what to think about Shuuichi, he was very nice but something was different about him. He didn't smell quite human but he didn't smell demonic either. Yuusuke didn't know what to conclude about him. _Maybe I should wait a little bit before confronting him, _he thought, taking a sip of his tea.

They finished their dinner and paid. Shuuichi lead them to one of the best stores to shop for furniture. The chair they had there was comfortable but very expensive. He knew that Koenma would pay for all of the expenses of the apartment but he didn't want the little tyke to pay too much for something. _Perhaps I can get Botan to bring my old stuff to my apartment so I don't need to by anything new._

"Is something wrong, Yuusuke?" Shuuichi asked, seeing the odd look on Yuusuke's face.

"No, nothing's wrong, I was just thinking that's all," he replied as he sat in another chair to test it out. "I like this one."

The chair was a dark red, matching the color of dried blood in the light. It sort of resembled the chairs that the old kings used in their bedrooms. Large armrests were covered in the velvet fabric of dark red as was its back. Shuuichi stared at the chair and saw a vision of someone else in it. Someone less friendly than Yuusuke. _A man with long black hair and silver eyes sat in the chair, staring out over the people below him. Long claws tapped against the wood of the chair, each made a quiet clicking noise when it touched the wood. A mean sneer covered his face._

"Yuusuke, maybe we should look somewhere else," Shuuichi said, shaking his head.

"Why?"

"It's getting late and my mom would want me home soon," he replied, leading him out of the store.

Yuusuke nodded and followed him out. They walked home together, each thinking their own thoughts. Yuusuke was thinking about Shuuichi's reaction to the chair that he liked. Shuuichi was thinking about the man he saw sitting in that chair where Yuusuke was. He didn't like the thought of someone like that being there. That person looked scary and dangerous. _I just hope it was my imagination._

"This is my house," Yuusuke said, jogging Shuuichi from his thoughts.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Oyasumi nasai, Shuuichi."

"Oyasumi nasai, Yuusuke."

As Shuuichi left, Yuusuke entered his apartment and found his old stuff inside. He also saw the form of a young woman sitting on his bed.

"What do you want, Botan?" He asked, taking his jacket off.

"I brought your stuff for you, I thought you'd rather have this then go shopping for new things," she replied, smiling.

"Thanks."

He was silent as he went into the bathroom.

_Something's wrong, _Botan thought as she stared at the bathroom door.

From inside the bathroom, Yuusuke yelled, "and nothing's wrong, I know what you're thinking."

Botan fell from the bed, surprised. _How did he know what I was thinking?_

"You're always thinking something's wrong and nothing ever is," he said through the bathroom door. "I think you should go home now."

Botan sniffed angrily. "Fine," and with that she left.

Yuusuke returned to an empty apartment except for the furniture. Sighing, he went and lay in his bed, hoping to fall asleep early.

Hey that's all for the first chapter!! What do you think? Who should die and who should live? Or should I kill anyone? I think this is gonna be my first fanfic with no Yaoi in it, maybe. I hope you all like this one. PLEASE REVIEW. There will be more to come. Watch your backs!


	2. Part 2

Hey everyone!! It's Reiyna again. Remember I don't own any of the YYH characters. Wish I did though. Lol. Any others are MINE!! NO PLAGERIZING!

The story goes like this: A powerful demon attacks the Reikai Tentai and manages to beat them with little work. The Makai is taken over by him and the Reikai is ruined. Though Koenma still runs the Reikai but under one condition. Yuusuke is this condition. But what exactly is it? And why is Yuusuke so involved? No Yaoi but a perhaps a SAD ending. I love this story.

WELCOME BACK!

**Confusion**

**Part 2**

**By: Reiyna**

The dark shadows of the Makai began to cover the sky of the Ningenkai. It was the darkness that would bring the ending of the life in the Ningenkai. Life as we know it would no longer exist unless the four who saved the world once did so again. However now, the leader of this vicarious team was no longer available. He didn't remember his team or anything they had done. It was the perfect chance for the darkness to start its invasion of the human world.

This is the one time that they had the opportunity and they took it, gladly. In the dead of night, demons began to cross over into the Ningenkai, unaware that they were being watched. Someone had known of the invasion before it started, but didn't let it be known that he knew. He didn't want them to stop it before it started.

_This is the perfect chance for me to get my aggressions out. _The young man said, watching the groups of demons. _Who could wish for something else?_

The young youth stayed quiet in the bushes, following one of the most powerful of the groups through the city. He hoped that they didn't notice his whereabouts but unfortunately they had noticed him.

The strongest of the demons went into the bushes and grabbed the young man from them. "Why do you follow us?"

"You are weak! I will kill you all," he laughed, punching the demon in the eye. He was released and chased by the others as he ran through the trees. He unleashed his reiken (spirit sword) and attacked the nearest of the demons, splitting him in half easily. The next demon to be taken out was done by the reiken being shoved through his skull. As for the last of the demons, the man kept his distance, wanting to judge his skill first before attacking him.

The last demon was fast, far faster than anything he has ever seen before. This was one time he wished he had help from the others but knew he had to do this himself. He watched as the last demon entered a small clearing in the trees. Something told him that the demon wanted him in the clearing to allow for maximum movement on his part. Cautiously, he jumped down the trees and entered the clearing behind the demon.

"Are you going to kill me now?" The demon asked, laughing. He knew that the young man was behind him.

"Hai, I am."

"Try."

"Gladly," the young man said, racing toward him with his reiken out and ready. He sliced at the demon's backside then jumped away as the demon turned to cut him with his claws. The demon missed and the young man tried again. He missed again but he knocked the demon off his feet. Quickly, the young man placed the tip of his sword at the indent of the demon's neck. "Any last words, demon?"

"Your race isn't going to live through this last battle, not even your precious leader so long forgotten," he laughed before the sword was thrust into his neck, killing him instantly.

The young man glared at the demon. _What is he talking about?_

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to go but someone was standing in front of him. The young blue-haired girl had her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you were doing, Kuwabara?" Botan asked, angrily. "Yuusuke could've seen you!"

"So..."

"So, you have no idea what he's going through right now with just Shuuichi and Hiei."

"That's his problem," Kuwabara said, shrugging his large shoulders. "I don't want anything to do with him until he remembers that we are best friends, got it?"

"Kuwabara, that's harsh." Botan exclaimed, watching him. "He will regain his memory but only with your help and the others' as well. You may not be able to outright tell him all of the past but you can become friends once again and show him how you two were together."

Kuwabara looked at Botan and saw the pleading in her eyes. "Oh, all right."

"Thank you, Kuwa!" Botan said, happily, jumping up and down.

He blushed and went off to go home. _She's so persuasive, I bet she could persuade a plant to die. _He thought as he walked home. It wasn't that he didn't like Botan, it was just that she could be so pushy when it came to Yuusuke and his memory. Him, Hiei and Shuuichi were supposed to help Yuusuke regain his memory before the evil entered the Ningenkai. However, none of them knew how except to tell him straight to his face but that was not allowed.

"Hey Kuwabara, you're late!" His sister yelled from the doorway to his home upon seeing him.

"I know, Shizuru, Gomen Nasai."

"Don't say that to me, tell it to mother." She said, following him inside.

Kuwabara shook his head and went to face his mother's wrath. _Maybe it won't be so bad._

"No!" A tall demon yelled, watching the humans in the Ningenkai. "He can't just kill my men!"

"Sorry, your majesty, but he killed Lord Kudu and his henchmen," the lower demon said, bowing to the other. "The reports also say that the Reikai has sent Yuusuke Urameshi to the Ningenkai to keep and eye on the oncoming demon hordes."

"Really?" The demon lord sighed, "you go and keep an eyes on Koenma's boy. I will wait for the conclusion to my little party."

"Hai, Lord Hakai," the demon said before leaving.

_This Yuusuke Urameshi is the one I must watch out for. He is the one that the Reikai sacrificed so that Koenma could stay ruler. Perhaps he is the one that **I **must sacrifice to gain control of all three worlds. _Hakai thought, tapping his chin. _I will wait and see. I want to believe that he is my chance for revenge for my father and my people. Soon I will have my revenge and the worlds will me mine._

He laughed, his long dark hair swinging slightly as his silver eyes sparkled with his enjoyment.

Weeks went by and nothing really happened. Yuusuke's problems were increasing somewhat, yet the major ones didn't show themselves. School was the least of worries for the most part, at least. It seemed that he was catching some kind of disease that caused girls to flock around you like fire to gas. Maybe Shuuichi's problem had somehow caught onto him. Just as the girls did to Yuusuke they did to Shuuichi but long before he started going to school. He liked it sometimes but not all the time, he wasn't used to that much attention even in the Reikai where he was famous did he get that sort of attention. This attention would track the demons that he was after right to him if he wasn't careful about what he did.

"Yuusuke!"

He looked down and saw Shuuichi at the bottom of the stairs to his apartment. "Yeah?"

"Hiei and I want to take you out tonight," Shuuichi said, smiling. "We want you to meet our other friend. He's working at the 'Kai Club' down the street. Want to come?"

_I was supposed to go survey the area but....._ "Sure, I'll go. What time?"

Shuuichi smiled bigger. "Tonight at nine I will come get you and show you the way."

"Thanks." Yuusuke thanked him with a smile. Waving good-bye as he watched his new friend go off. _ I just know he's familiar, but I don't know where I know him from. Hiei seems a little familiar too. Maybe I am going crazy._ He laughed at himself and went inside to wash up.

The nighttime came quickly for him and he found himself inside a strange dance club. Hiei and Shuuichi seemed like they knew everyone there. Some of the men there looked at Yuusuke strangely before looking at the two friends in question. Of course Hiei and Shuuichi told them that he was a friend from school and the guys took that as an answer. Yuusuke was taken to the bar where he found that another red head from their school worked there. _Isn't drinking illegal?_ He thought but shrugged.

"Kazuma, this is Yuusuke. Yuusuke, this is Kazuma." Shuuichi introduced with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet'cha," Kazuma said, smiling and reaching his hand out.

Yuusuke took it and smiled. "Same here."

Kazuma looked down at Hiei and snorted. "Hmph. Did you have to bring shrimp along?"

Shuuichi giggled. "Yes, Kazuma, I did."

Hiei grunted at Kazuma but it was barely heard over the roar of the music. He simple sat on the barstool with his arms crossed over his bare chest as he watched the dancers.

Yuusuke glanced at him then at the dance floor. _I feel like I've done this before. Oh well._ He smiled at Shuuichi when he asked Yuusuke to go to the D.J. with him. Yuusuke helped him pick out one of Shuuichi's favorite songs so he could hear it then they went back to the bar with Hiei and Kazuma.

Yuusuke sat by Hiei and watched the crowed, but noticed that Shuuichi and Kazuma were talking. _I wonder what they are talking about._

"You must stay quiet about this Kazuma." Shuuichi said, quietly. "We mustn't ruin it for Koenma and the others. He must figure it out by himself."

"How is he gonna figure this out? Figure out that we've always been friends and that you two are demons?" Kazuma asked, not nearly as calm as Shuuichi. "And why didn't you tell him that your name was Kurama?"

"Because I was told to go by my human name when I am around him," was the simple reply. "Please, don't say anything about the past."

Kazuma nodded. "Fine."

Yuusuke listened to the music as he thought about his mission. _If I am to sense out these demons, how could I if I have little spirit awareness? I mean I can sense the stronger one but not the weaker ones and they could do more damage than the stronger ones if left alone._

"HEY!" Hiei yelled as some drunk knocked him from his stool. His energy flared, making the three aware of a high boost in spirit energy.

Yuusuke looked down at Hiei to help him up. Shuuichi and Kazuma looked at each other, worried. What if he could figure out that it was Hiei who spiked his energy?

"Are you okay, Hiei?" He asked, kneeling down by him. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Hiei glanced at Yuusuke and shook his head, mumbling, "Stupid drunk." He looked at Shuuichi and Kazuma and apologized without saying a word.

The rest of the night was uneventful; Yuusuke fell asleep at the bar a couple hours after the clock struck midnight. Kazuma helped Shuuichi get Yuusuke home without trouble, while Hiei went straight to his makeshift home. Yuusuke didn't even open an eye when he was placed on his bed. After they had him on his bed, the two took a short rest in his apartment. Shuuichi again saw the album that Yuusuke had opened when he first met the young man in his apartment. However this time the book wasn't opened to the first page, it was a few pages into the pictures. He went over and peeked at the pictures. This time he was surprised to see that they were all of the Reikai Tentai. Yuusuke, Hiei, Kazuma, Shuuichi, Botan, Koenma, Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, and Genkai were in the photos. A few were just of the four who fought in the Dark Tournament. Even one had just Yuusuke and Kazuma; they had been best friends before this terrible incident occurred.

Shuuichi sighed and began to flip through the pages of the book. Yuusuke had every moment caught in these pages; he even had pictures of his Youko Kurama form. With long silver hair and golden eyes that were so hard to capture in the photos. _ Oh Yuusuke, I wish I could help you with this, _he thought to himself. _ I hate lying to you._

Soon the two left Yuusuke to sleep.

Yuusuke woke when he heard the sound of breaking glass echoed in his apartment. He sat up and looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. However when he went to lie back down on his bed he found that someone was standing beside the bed. He jumped and fell out of the bed.

"Good evening, Yuusuke." A strange voice said with a slight chuckle. "You look awfully different since the last time I saw you." He lay on the bed and looked down at Yuusuke, who was still on the floor.

"I don't know who you are," he said, a little shaky.

"Uh?!" He laughed. "I am Lord Hakai. I am a little disappointed that you do not remember your old partner in crime, Yuusuke. It pains me."

Yuusuke's eyes grew big. _Partner in crime?! _"What?!"

Hakai crawled over the bed and straddled Yuusuke so he could look right into his eyes. "Don't you remember? The dead bodies lining the streets, you at their center. Blood was dripping off your fingers onto the ground where they laid."

Yuusuke shook. "No," he mumbled.

"Yes, that was you and I who slaughtered those innocent demons," he said, laughing, leaning closer to Yuusuke's face. "Aren't you tracking demons as we speak? Are they any different than those you want to kill now? Am I any different, Yuusuke?"

"That was a long time ago, Hakai, I am different now!"

Hakai laughed. "That's what they all say, demon."

"Demon?"

"Don't you know?"

Yuusuke just stared.

"You are too a demon but unlike me you cannot release your demonic energy without help," he replied, brushing his lips against Yuusuke's. "I can help you with that."

For a moment he just laid there, unable to comprehend what was happening to him. _What's happening? I cannot stop him. Why am I letting him do this?_

Hakai pressed his lips harder against Yuusuke, encouraging a small moan to escape the Tentai's lips. He pulled back when he heard that.

"You are excited for the change, are you not, Yuusuke?" The lord asked, smirking as he placed a hand on Yuusuke's chest.

"....I cannot do this, Hakai!"

Hakai didn't like that answer. He grabbed Yuusuke's neck and held him against the floor. "You are mine now, Yuusuke, just as you were many years ago!"

Yuusuke struggled beneath Hakai's grip but couldn't move.

"I will awaken the demon inside you then you will do what I say," he said, watching Yuusuke as he began to loose his breath. "If you don't, I will kill all of your friends in the Ningenkai and the Reikai. It won't take me that long to do so." He smirked, leaning closer again. "So, what do you say?"

Hakai pressed his lips against Yuusuke's. He let go of the Tentai's neck as he felt Yuusuke's change begin. Sitting back, he watched as Yuusuke changed beneath him. His dark hair grew long as marks formed all over his body, now he was a demon and now he could be sacrificed. Though, Hakai still felt that there was something wrong with his sacrifice. Yuusuke's heart had not been changed. Slowly, while Yuusuke was still unconscious, he reached his hand through his chest and infected Yuusuke's heart.

_Now you will only obey my orders and do what I say, minion. _Hakai laughed as he left the apartment.

Yuusuke heard the sound of knocks against the door the next day, which woke him from his sleep.

"Yuusuke? Are you awake, Yuusuke?" Shuuichi's voice called through the door.

"_Yuusuke, you must run away and take him into the Makai," Hakai's voice said inside his head. "Find them all and bring them here."_

He nodded and moved to jump out the window, which scared the waiting human. Yuusuke looked over at Shuuichi and grinned. "A game of cat and mouse and you are the cat."

Shuuichi watched, confused, as Yuusuke ran into the street. _Cat? Mouse? I wonder what that was about. I should go after him. _He moved to follow his school friend, unsure of what was wrong with him.

Yuusuke ran through the city to the park, where he found Hiei sitting up in a tree sleeping. "Jaganshi!"

Hiei looked down and saw Yuusuke. "What do you want?"

Yuusuke smiled and said nothing when he ran away again.

Hiei jumped down and looked after the dark haired human. _What's his problem?_

"HIEI! You must help me with Yuusuke, something's wrong with him," Shuuichi said, passing Hiei through the park. "Hurry!"

With that the two began their chase with their fellow classmate.

"_Master?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What about the idiot?"_

"..._Bring him along too. He will be fun to play with."_

"_Yes."_

Yuusuke ran through the city toward Kazuma's home. He stood outside the house and raised his spirit energy, thinking that that would bring the idiot running. And sure enough, the bait worked. Kazuma leaned out of his window and looked down at Yuusuke.

"What?"

Yuusuke waved him down. "Come, Kazuma, let's play!" And again the Tentai left before Kazuma could get out of the window.

Now it was Hiei, Shuuichi and Kazuma chasing him to the Makai. It was just what he and his master wanted to have happen. Nothing in the Makai was safe for demons that have been in the Ningenkai too long. It was barely safe enough for those demons that have lived there their entire lives. They were being lead into a trap that perhaps none of them could get out of. Maybe not even Yuusuke, who Hakai wanted to keep.

The portal to the demon world was not too far up ahead. Yuusuke could sense the demonic aura surrounding the entrance to the Makai. Grinning, he looked back to see if he was being followed and to his luck he was. They seemed to keep up with his slowed pace. When he reached the portal to the Makai, he stopped and waited for the others.

It didn't take long for the others to catch up with him.

"What are you doing, Yuusuke?" Kazuma asked, annoyed.

"This is no game, Yuusuke!" Hiei said, knowing what the Tentai was thinking.

"This is nonsense, Yuusuke, you cannot go in there! You'll die!" Shuuichi yelled, not knowing of last night's occurrence.

Yuusuke grunted. "Won't this be fun?" He jumped through the portal with no hesitation.

"He's crazy." Shuuichi cried, looking at the others.

"No," Hiei said, approaching the portal. "Something's wrong with him and we must be careful. He isn't himself right now. Any minute he could kill us all." He then jumped in.

Kazuma paled a little. "Kill us?"

Shuuichi glanced at Kazuma. "Let's go help Hiei." They followed Hiei through the portal to the demon world. "We must find Yuusuke and get him back to normal."

Hiei nodded and began to follow what he thought to be Yuusuke's energy. "His energy isn't the same anymore," he said, running through the trees. "It's tainted."

"Tainted?" Kazuma looked at Shuuichi.

"I fear he is right, Kazuma, I can sense Yuusuke's energy and it hasn't got that childlike feeling to it anymore," he replied, shaking his head as he ran. "We may be too late to save our friend."

_No. This cannot be happening! _Kazuma thought.

Hakai waited patiently in his palace for Yuusuke and his friends. _This will be so much fun when the others arrive with Yuusuke. I will be able to kill him and have him kill all of his friends for me. When that is done then the Reikai will be rid of all their strongest fighters and will fall at my feet._ He laughed, watching the doorway. _This will be a day of bloodshed and screams._

Yuusuke's trek through the Makai forest was short. When he reached Hakai's palace he had barely broken a sweat. He entered the palace and went into the Grand Hall. There he found Hakai sitting up on the high dais, waiting.

"My lord, I have did what you asked," he said, kneeling down before the demon lord. "They will arrive in a matter of minutes."

"Thank you, Yuusuke," he said, nodding. "Come up here and sit."

Yuusuke stood and went to sit on the chair by the demon lord. It looked like the same chair he and Shuuichi looked at in the furniture store.

He was right, it didn't take long for the three to catch up and enter the Grand Hall of the palace.

"What have you done to Yuusuke?!" Shuuichi asked, yelling.

"Calm down, Youko," Hakai said, waving his hands before him. "I haven't even seen your faces and you are already yelling at me."

"I don't care! I want to know what's wrong with him!"

"Just tell him, Hakai."

Hakai turned and saw Hiei standing a few feet to his right. "Ah. I didn't know you'd want to be so pushy, Hiei, or I would've waited to pick Yuusuke."

"What do you mean?" Kazuma asked, stepping forward.

He laughed. "Maybe I will let Yuusuke show you what I mean."

Yuusuke nodded to Hakai and stood. In a blink of an eye, Yuusuke moved from his spot on the dais and to where Shuuichi stood. He grabbed a hold of the fox's neck and squeezed. Shuuichi began to choke, trying to get out of the demon's hold but it was useless. Yuusuke's grip was far stronger than that of the legendary fox's. Once he felt Shuuichi's heartbeat ceased he dropped the demon onto the floor and stepped back.

"What do you think, Hiei, do you want that type of strength?" Hakai asked, smiling.

Hiei watched Yuusuke's behavior. "No."

"Is strength not your goal anymore, fire brat?"

"The strength I receive is worked for not granted upon request or pushed on you by a fool," Hiei said, walking toward Yuusuke. "He may be your dummy but he is my friend."

Yuusuke turned to face Kazuma. "Are you going to run?"

"No, I will not run from you." Kazuma said, releasing his reiken.

Yuusuke was ready for his attack. With each of Kazuma's thrusts he parried with a kicked to the stomach. His movements far surpassed those of the worthless human he was fighting. _Why does Koenma send such weaklings to protect the Ningenkai? _He continued to fight the human until he felt a sword slice across his arm. He then jumped back away from the human and looked at his arm. Blood was dripping from a fresh wound as he looked around the room. When he saw Hiei standing a few feet away with a bloody sword in his hand he knew what had happened.

"You were watching while I fought Kazuma, weren't you, Hiei?" Yuusuke asked, grinning. "Fine, if you want to fight so bad then I will oblige your request." He jumped over to Kazuma and ripped the heart from the human's chest. As he held the beating heart in his right hand, he went after the small fire demon. "You will not get away!"

Hakai watched with a smile on his face. _Once they are dead, Yuusuke, you will be my one and only to control._

Hiei kept his right hand away from the battle at all times. He wanted to used to Black Dragon but was unsure of when to unleash its power. If he unleashed its power and Yuusuke died then he would have to deal with Hakai without any real help while his power would be at its weakest. _What should I do? _

Yuusuke hit the sword from Hiei's hand and grinned. "I know you can fight without your sword, Hiei? Will you use your Black Dragon that you fought so long to control?" He laughed, watching the fire demon's moves. "Or will you simply fight me bare fisted?"

Hiei said nothing.

Yuusuke laughed and ran forward, catching Hiei off guard. The small demon was hit in the back of the head and thrown across the room into the tall pillars of the room. Yuusuke went over to the pillars and laughed. He reached in and pulled Hiei's limp body from the rubble.

"What did you say? Hm?" Yuusuke laughed, throwing his body to the floor. He turned to look at Hakai. "What now, my lord?"

Hakai grinned.

Botan stood by the desk that Koenma sat behind with a sad look on her face. "What has happened to Yuusuke?"

Koenma said nothing. _What's wrong, Yuusuke? You just killed the only other means of protection the Reikai has. It will take too long to get them back._

"Koenma?"

"I'm sorry, Botan, but I do not know what happened to our Yuusuke," he said, nodding his head. "It looks like the Makai has gotten to him also."

"No," she mumbled as she turned to watch the screen.

Hakai jumped down from the dais and walked over to Yuusuke. "You did a good job, Yuusuke."

Yuusuke nodded.

"But what I want I cannot have if you are alive," he said, looking into his eyes. "Good-bye Yuusuke."

Hakai reached into Yuusuke chest and twisted his heart.

Yuusuke's vision blurred. _What's happening? _When his vision cleared he saw Hakai looking down on him.

"Have you seen what you did, Yuusuke? Your friend are dead because of you," he said to the dying Tentai. "How do you feel now?"

"What?" Yuusuke looked around slowly, the pain from his chest didn't even compare to the feelings he was feeling when he saw the bodies of his friends lying on the floor. Blood was spilling down him shirt from his chest and still he found the energy to cry. He leaned down on all fours and cried. The tears fell onto the floor with a small splashing noise that was heard in the silent room. _What have I done? I killed all my friends and now I will die. This isn't happening. _

Yuusuke screamed one last time before his body heaved over and he fell onto the ground, dead. The blood surrounded his body as he stared lifeless at Hakai.

"What do you think now, Koenma? Who will run the three worlds now?" Hakai laughed as he walked from his palace.

The bodies of the four Reikai Tentai laid on the cold stone floor. Koenma and Botan had witnessed the scene but could do nothing to help them. It was a battle that the Reikai Tentai was destined to lose.

**Sayonara**

I hoped you all liked this one. I cried at the end! How weird of me, the author, to do that. Lol. **Anyway, review please**. I am thinking about continuing it but it wouldn't be the same without the team, would it?

"_When one would lose to the darkness can they get back their sanity and regain their own control?"_

_-Reiyna_


End file.
